The Silence
by sweetdreams106
Summary: Turns out Shane isn't the guy she thought he was. She is torn up and after running home she is forced to relive the pain of the night. Can Micheal help her? Based on the song by mayday parade. Full story inside. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_~AWAKE~_**

**A/N:**

**The Silence. Chapter one. **

**So I had a huge inspiration in another song and I decided to write this, not only because I love Claire and Micheal, but because I think it is a good story line. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I know I will love writing it :) Enjoy! **

**MICHEAL POV**

I was sitting on the couch with my guitar writing a new song when I heard the door slam shut and Claire shouting.

"JUST GET OUT! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A MAN!"Claire was screaming her lungs out and it sounded like she had tears in her eyes. "DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" She started to run past the living room but I had gotten up quickly and grabbed her.

"Claire. Claire What happened? Who is it?" I held her arms and saw tears running down her face. "Please talk to me?"

"He is a jerk I never want to see him again! Make him leave, I know you can Micheal please?" She sobbed and now I knew this was something Shane did, this can't be good.

"I can't do that until you tell me what happened maybe we can work this out." It was times this I was glad Eve wasn't home, yet wished she was so she could help me figure this out.

"I need a shower..I have to get him off of me." She was talking to herself and moved away from me, I let go not wanting to hurt her anymore, and ran upstairs to the shower which I heard immediately turn on.

I sighed and picked up the house phone dialing the UC coffee shop number. "Hello?"

"UC coffe what can we do for you," Said a less than chipper sounding guy who I know didn't want to help me.

"I need Eve Rosser she is working tonight." I asked hoping she wasn't on break, "Tell her it is urgent."

"Who? Goth freak yeah she's here. One minute." I heard him yell for her and then heard her say something to him that sounded rude even though I didn't fully understand. "Yo."

"Eve? It's Micheal. You have to come home now something has happened." I explained quickly listening for the shower to turn off.

"Like what? Like fire, blood, fangs, or zombie video game trouble?" She asked sounding amused and like she would use any excuse to leave that place.

"Claire came home screaming at Shane and locked him out then ran upstairs to the shower sobbing her heart out." I didn't want to explain everything I just hoped she would get here soon.

"God I am not liking that boy this week," She sighed into the reciver, "Ok be home in five." She hung up. Setting the phone down i sat and listened for the water to stop.

Finally when it did and I knew Claire was in her room I walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Claire can we talk? Will you please tell me what happened?"

**CLAIRE POV**

I heard a knock and knew it was Micheal, he was so worried it seemed like. "Claire can we talk? Will you please tell me what happened?" He asked and I sighed and opened the door looking down at my feet the whole time.

"I guess. Come in." I watched him sit on the bed, patting the place beside him when he did. I moved to sit at my desk, feeling bad when I saw his face lower a bit.

"What did Shane do to you?"

I didn't wanna think about it and shuddered at the memory. "Micheal don't let him stay here anymore. I can't be near him you don't understand."

"Then help me understand," getting up from the bed he moved to kneel infront of me, "let me in and let me help." he raised my hand to move hair out of my face but I flinched away without meaning to. "He really hurt you didn't he?"

All I could do was nod, still feeling my walls fall down I let my head hang and cried for the third time that night letting the memories wash over me..

_...He was sitting there with dinner and in a nice jacket and jeans, pretty dressy for him and he pulled it off,looking up at me. "Good evening my pet." He stood up and brought my hand to his lips like an old-fashioned gentleman, "Shall we enjoy dinner?" _

_I nodded and smiled sitting by him and taking a bite of the food infront of me. It tasted like take-out to me but I wanted to be nice since he probably cooked it and smiled saying it was good. We talked for a while then we started to dance and kiss. Things went wrong when he started to move in on me, grabbing places that he should have been wary to grab but no matter how much I said no or pushed his hands away he just kept on getting more and more angry everytime he was denied from touching me. _

_He only went further. The kisses got rougher and forced and hurt...alot the touches got more and more hurtful and intimate, touching me making me touch him in places i was even embarrassed thinking about. I kept saying no but he kept pushing and grabbing me, pushing me up agains a wall at one point he grabbed my by my hair and forced more on me trying to pull my dress from my shoulders. Finally i snapped, along with my hand to make contact with his face and shoved him off. "I said no!" I kicked him only to have him grab my leg and pull me down, hitting my head in the process i only heard one thing before i passed out. "You will regret denying me." _

_When i woke up i was alone but not. I heard sounds and when I stood the world tilted a little but not enough for me not to notice the clothes and Shane on the table where we had dinner with another girl and messing with her infront of me, knowing he had tried, probably succeeded by my dress when i was passed out, in seducing me then taking another girl right before my form. I heard his grunts along with hers and screamed finally losing it again. All i remeber after that was him coming after me begging something like it was a dream and i had too much wine,i didnt even drink, and him following me the way home._

**He used me. "I think he took it from me Micheal..then he cheated right there right in front of my eyes! while i was passed out from his attack!" I couldn't handle it anymore I broke down and sobbed into his arms when I fell. I don't know how long i stayed like that only knew that he held me keeping me safe and whispering help to me, soothing me from the sobs and pain for now, when i heard the door open and knew it was Eve by the shoes. I dried my eyes and stood on shaky legs not wanting her to freak out too much. "Thank you Micheal. You really did help i don't want you to stop i can't lose you guys.." I saw him nod and Eve come in before i told him he could go get some rest so i could talk to eve. I knew i had to tell her as well. I only told her he cheated and that i was ok, no i didnt break down infront of her not again, only alone.  
><strong>

**MICHEAL POV**

I sat with my guitar in my lap, paper and pen ready knowing i had a song soon coming. I started the tune and sung words i thought would fit and maybe one day help Claire in some way.

_**Tear in two, she lies awake,**_  
><em><strong><span>The moon lights up the room like day<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Another night she spends alone,<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Without his touch of skin so cold<span>**_

_**The blood thats running through her veins,**_  
><em><strong><span>With every beat theres no escape,<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Lost in everything she trust,<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Still cant seem to get enough.<span>**_

__I wrote what i thought would work down and nodded leaning the guitar on the side of the couch before going to grab my sports bottle of what i hated and reminded me the first time tonight of what i was. At least you can help Claire. I thought and took a drink before walking out again.

"The song was really good. Write more maybe let Claire help to get her view in it. " Eve was sitting in the big chair staring blankly at the news. "She is asleep and she really is glad you helped Mike. I think she will only start talking to you now. How could he do that?"

"I don't know Eve... I don't know." Claire was smart, funny, charming, beautiful and i can't know why someone would hurt. "It wont happen again as long as i'm around I swear it."

**A/N:**

** Ok you guys need to tell me what you think. Should i keep going? Read and Review I need it! : ) thanks for reading... :) **


	2. The Cold

_**~COLD~**_

**A/N:**

**Ok so I am going to continue with the story! I thought I would be a great author and update a little chapter to give you guys a filler and get going into the plot more. Here it is chapter two I really, really hope you guys enjoy it! :) I know I love writing it any who here it is!**

**CLAIRE POV**

I woke up under my blankets and heard soft guitar music drifting up the hallway. I knew it was Michael and I climbed out of bed, slipping a hoodie on over my tank on the way out, I walked down the hall and sat on the top of the stairs listening to the sweet sounds. The chords were slow and beautiful, but strained and like the music itself was in pain.

"You can come sit with me you know," I heard Michael say, never ceasing in playing, "it's not like I bite." I heard a humorless chuckle after that and then the music stopped and he was in front of me holding a hand out to help me up, "Come on CB I need you r help anyway."

I stood up, taking his hand, and followed him to the couch where he had his guitar, a pencil, and pages of blank sheet music laying on the table or crumpled on the floor. "What are you doing?" I picked up a crumbled piece and read the notes on it. "New song?"

"Yeah here are some of the lyrics so far, and I was wondering, would you like to help I want your help on this particular song."

"Sure I guess what do you want me to say?"

"I need your feeling last night and now. I just want to try and put your feelings into the song, maybe it will help others understand." He sat down and picked up the paper and pencil.

"Ok." I had to think about it and wasn't sure what to say. "I'm distressed and hurt. I feel like no one can ever understand this and I feel like I'm alone and I know I have been used." I tried not to tear up or think too much about it just say the words and get it over with.

"Ok that's perfect really perfect." I saw him look up "You know I wont ever use you or hurt you right Claire?" I nodded and notice I was still holding onto his hand and smiled at the thought of having someone here to comfort me.

"Can I hear the song."

"Not yet it isn't finished but if you want me to sing to you I will." He picked up his guitar, looking at the clock while he did I noticed it was actually four in the morning, "plus it is a little late. Do you have class tomorrow?"

"Yes a few."

"You should stay home, you have had a rough night." He started playing really softly and I listened before replying.

"I have to go to them Michael I can't just skip."

"Fine. Go but I drop you off and I get to bring you some home cooked lunch, I know you are tired of sandwiches ok?"

"Deal now are you going to sing or what?"

"Ok ok." He started the song and it was soft and sweet. His voice drifted through the house and I saw Eve walk down to sit across from us and listen as well. After he finished the first song and started just music Eve and I chatted about things then decided it was time to make breakfast.

Michael followed us to help. We decided on pancakes, eggs and bacon and by the end of it were all covered in pancake batter and were laughing at everything.

"I think we should eat this before it goes to complete waste guys." Eve piped up after we had somewhat calmed down from the last round of laughs.

"Ok," Michal wiped his finger across my cheek and licked the batter off his fingers. "Yummy," He laughed when I blushed and giggled a little.

I can't believe I was ok with that but it was Michael and he was just trying to cheer me up but I couldn't help notice a tiny glint in his crystal eyes when he looked at me and it only made me feel more comfortable and happy that I was here and nowhere else.

"I meant these cakes not raw batter of the girls Mike," She smacked his arm playfully and we all went into the dining room with plates stacked and glasses of juice, Michael had his sports bottle instead, and sat down before munching into the amazing food.

After about thirty minutes of random banter, a few one fingered salutes between Eve and Mike, and more bad jokes I realized I had to go and quickly ran upstairs to get ready. When I came back down I noticed the table was clean and Michael was changed as well and ready to go.

"Ok. I'm ready how about you?" I grabbed my bag and waved goodbye to Eve who was drinking coffee knowing she was going to drink one more before heading to work. "See you at break Eve."

We were out the door and on the road in Michael's vamp car before a few minutes had passed and were at the gates of TPU a few after that.

"I will see you at lunch Claire don't go looking for trouble ok?" I nodded and got out but he grabbed my hand and pushed a piece of paper into it and smiled "Now get going smarty pants." I shut the door as I laughed and headed to the physics wing putting the paper in my pocket to read later.

"Claire. Can we talk?" I faltered a step; I would know that voice anywhere. It was Shane but no I wasn't going to let him have the glory of getting to me I put on my brave face and walked on into the building hoping he wouldn't follow. He didn't but I know that wasn't the end of it.

**A/N:**

**Soooo? What did you think? Like it? Love it? Want more? Then review and tell me :) I love reviews and will need them to keep this story going. So R&R! Thanks I will update soon**

**-Roza.**


	3. Blood

_**~BLOOD~**_

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys so here is chapter three! Are you excited because I sure am to post this! :) I have a few things to say first I know sad but it won't take long. **

**First, I want to clear up that Eve and Michael are not together (I will explain in this chapter) and as far as him liking Claire you just have to read and find out ;) sorry. **

**Second, I am going to continue this story as well as Dancing for those wondering and I will be more diligent in posting chapter to them on a more regular basis. **

**And finally, I want to thank you all again for the amazing reviews so far. :) So without further a due here is chapter three of The Silence. **

**MICHEAL POV**

I made sure Claire was safely inside before I drove off and headed back home to clean up a bit before I had to go to meet with Richard about something to do about Shane. I walked in the door and heard shouting, running into the kitchen I saw Eve was there facing me, but with his back to me stood Shane himself and from the way his shoulders were squared he was pissed.

"Why can't you just get the hell out? You've done enough damage to all of us!" Eve was shouting at him and I saw her holding a small knife in her right hand, "especially to Claire, how could you do that to her?" She moved back as he took a step to her.

"Shane." I made myself known and he spun around glaring at me.

"It was you wasn't it? You changed her! You made her a fang-banger!" He lunged at me but I was faster and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Man cool it," I kept him still even if I could feel all his muscles tensed under me and knew he wanted nothing more than to hit me, "and last I heard you were the one doing all the banging not her."

"Oh shut up. We all know the reason she didn't want me is because she was with you and I can never compare to Mr. Perfect. " He growled at me and tried to break free aiming a punch at my face and only barley missing.

"Oh would _you_ shut up Shane!" Eve was back into the fight now taking up her side of everything. "Just because she rejected you doesn't mean she was doing anything else or that you had to hurt her and go do another girl in front of her!"

"You." He turned to Eve now and barred his teeth like a mad dog. "You were in on this too!" He leapt toward her and grabbed her arm when she slashed at him with her pocketknife.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed making them both freeze. "You, Shane, out now!" I felt the house hum with energy and knew it would drag him out if he didn't leave soon. "You are not welcome in the Glass house anymore." The house started to respond when he got up and walked to the door.

"Fine. But I promise this is not over." He slammed the door, leaving Eve and I looking at each other dumbfounded.

She sat there and then walked over to me wrapping her arms around me. It wasn't a romantic embrace, more like one of comfort. "It's ok Eve we will keep him away from Claire."

"I know." She squeezed a little tighter then smiled at me before grabbing her bag. "Got to get to work."

I nodded and smiled back. Eve and I had tried dating once a long time ago but decided it would just be better off if we were friends. I sat down to think about how I was going to fix this, laying my head back and sighing the only thing that came to my mind was Claire and the look of hurt when she came running into the house, now I know what I'm going to do. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door driving to the place I didn't expect to go to. Common Grounds, I was going to see Oliver.

**CLAIRE"S POV**

Classes were pretty normal, and by normal I meant boring. Then again working with Myrnin a lot of things seemed boring in comparison now. We had a lab though which I would have enjoyed if it weren't so easy I could have done it in my sleep by now. By the time my last class of the day was over I was ready to get to work to have some challenge, when my phone rang, Myrnin was calling.

"Hello?"

"Claire? You are off today but doubles tomorrow I am busy today and don't need anyone here to distract me from what I'm going to be working on this afternoon." He said and then hung up.

"Perfect. Thanks Myrnin." I walked into the coffee shop and saw Eve in all her Goth glory behind the counter pulling espresso shots like a pro.

"Hey CB!" she called to me.

"Hey Eve." I handed her the money to pay for the mocha she knew I wanted.

"Be right up." I nodded and looked for a seat seeing only one in the back and the only other occupant, true to his word, was Michael.

"So you really were serious about being my chauffer huh?" I dropped my book bag at the foot of my chair and slouched down into my seat.

"Yeah. I will drive and pick you up from work today too." He sipped on something out of a plain white cup and I looked away quickly. "And don't worry its just coffee."

I nodded. "No work Myrnin called and said he was working on something and didn't want me in his way today. But I have doubled tomorrow."

He nodded as Eve came up and handed me a cup of steaming mocha. "We talking about work? Boring." She sat and took a big drink of what I knew was straight black coffee.

"Honestly how can you work with that stuff all day and still drink five glasses?" Michael asked sipping on his own cup.

"This is only three thank you and it is what makes me who I am, can you imagine me all glum and slouchy all day? No thank you." She smirked at him and smiled at me.

I laughed a little and nursed my drink watching them bicker about their days commenting at some points.

Michael and I stayed until Eve got off work so we could all ride home together. I did some homework while he wrote more of that mysterious song.

"So when am I going to get to hear this song of yours?" I asked trying to peak over the page.

"Tonight at Common Grounds I have a gig and figured I would debut this one just for you."

"Ok but it better not be bad."

"Never I think you will enjoy it." I nodded and saw Eve heading to us.

"Come on we have to go get ready Michael has a gig tonight and we can't miss it."

"Wow Mikey you could have told us a little more ahead of time." She teased and got in the car. We drove back to the house in silence. Eve had claimed the bathroom first and I searched my closet trying to find something worthy of tonight but couldn't.

"Come with me." I heard Eve say and followed. Before long I was in a tight red and black dress that clung to my hips and chest like a glove making every part of me stand out perfectly. She did my hair in messy the curls, and with shadowy eyes and clear lip-gloss she declared me ready and let me look in a mirror. "Wow Eve." I looked myself over and was in shock at the look she had given me. I didn't even look like Claire Danvers anymore. She slipped some black heels into my hand and headed downstairs. I put them on and grabbed my purse before walking, carefully, down the stairs.

"Wow. You look amazing." Michael was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a black button up shirt and black slacks with a blood red tie tied loosely around his neck. His hair was messy and gorgeous. His eyes, a deep blue tonight, were locked with mine before looking over my body making me blush and feeling suddenly more self confident.

"You look pretty good yourself. These girls will be drooling over you tonight." I looked over to see Eve beaming. I wondered what that was about oh well.

"Lets go." We all headed to her car and I couldn't help but wonder what was in Michael's eyes when he looked at what and me the song was going to be tonight.

**A/N:**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Review and tell me :) **


	4. Trouble

_**~Trouble~**_

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long. It is exam time and I have been studying my butt off but I got some free time to write this for you guys so I hope you like it :) **

**CLAIRE POV**

We drove to Common Grounds, where Michael's concert was for the night, and got there about two hours before everyone was told so we could set up.

"Claire, Eve, and Michael," Oliver, the owner, greeted us from behind the counter, "It is good to see you guys again." He had really changed after all the stuff in Morganville had happened and was, right now, back on our side.

"You too," Michael nodded and I saw Eve just look at him, "Where you want the amps set up?" The guys walked off to set all the stuff up while Eve made herself and I a cup of coffee.

"He shouldn't mind too much I mean I will pay him." Eve grinned and handed me a cup. We sat close to the stage and waited on the people to file in, and boy did they. By 9 the place was full and we were forced to stand against the wall close to the bar.

Michael walked out on stage and everyone cheered. He looked happy up there I noticed and he looked at peace. "Goodevening. You ready?" He asked and was answered by cheers again. "Ok lets get started."

He played a few slow songs before he picked up the tempo with the next. He played for an hour before he spoke again to the crowd.

"Now the next one I wrote a few days ago for an amazing girl who wasn't going through the best time." He looked in my eyes before he played. "For Claire."

_Tear in two, she lies awake,_

_The moon lights up the room like day_

_Another night she spends alone,_

_Without his touch of skin so cold_

_The blood thats running through her veins,_

_With every beat theres no escape,_

_Lost in everything she trust,_

_Still cant seem to get enough._

_Even though the world she loves,_

_It wont ever be the way it was,_

_And his heart of stone left hers breaking._

_Every night she cries and dies a little more each time,_

_Say you love me (you love me),_

_Nothing left inside_

_Say you love me,_

_And the silence will set her free._

The words sent a shiver up my spine and I wanted nothing more than for him ot hold me but I knew that was wrong for me to want. His voice made the song amazing, as if it wasn't enough, and I knew it was meant for me even if he hadn't said it.

_Memories they take her back,_

_Every moment fades to black,_

_Every kiss and every taste,_

_She wishes time would ease her pain._

_Even though the world she loves,_

_It wont ever be the way it was,_

_And her heart is weak, her hands are shaking._

_Every night she cries,_

_And dies a little more each time,_

_Say you love me (you love me),_

_Nothing left inside,_

_Say you love me,_

_And the silence will set her free._

_And every night she cries._

_I dont know if i'll ever make this right,_

_Cause i am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness,_

_And im so scared of this._

_I dont know if i'll ever make this right,_

_Cause i am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness,_

_And im so scared._

_Even though the world she loves,_

_It wont ever be the way it was,_

_And his heart of stone left hers breaking._

_every night she cries,_

_And dies a little more each time,_

_Say you love me (you love me),_

_Nothing left inside,_

_Say you love me,_

_And the silence will set her free._

_(every night she cries,_

_Every night she cries,_

_The silence will set her free)_

The crowd went up in hysteria when he finished and as he walked off stage to us.

"Thank you Mike." Eve hugged him with tears in her eyes and then turned to me. "I'm so sorry CB I will hurt that boy if he ever comes near you again." She hugged me and smiled.

"Thank you so much Michael it was amazing." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. " Be right back ok." I walked toward the bathroom when a hand grabbed my arm and hauled me outside.

"Don't say a word or you will be sorry." I knew that voice.

"Shane?"

"I said hush!" His grip tightened on my arm a he pulled me somewhere. "You are coming with me."

"Let me go!" I hit him hard and heard him grunt.

"Shut up slut! I said shut it!" He turned and backhanded me so hard I saw stars.

"I would let her go if I was you."

"Says who?" He snarled at the invisible voice.

"Me." Was the only answer before something lunged at him with white fangs and a snarl.

I fell back into the wall with him and hit my head on the side. "Get off her." Was all I heard before I blacked out.

**A/N:**

**Sorry its short :/ well tell me what you think. R&R thanks you guys :) Until next time**

**~Roza~**


	5. Pain

_**~Pain~**_

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long being the summer and having all this reading plus I'm filming a movie right now I just hope you all don't hate me for not updating in forever :( I got some free time to write this for you guys so I hope you like it :) **

**CLAIRE POV**

When I woke up it was in my bedroom at the Glass house. It wasn't dark and quiet in there like it normally would have been, the curtains were pushed open with my lights on, and the room was occupied by not only me but four other people talking angrily to each other.

"We have to find him and get him out of this town I don't care what we have to do. He cant stay in Morganville he is a threat to all of us!" I heard Michael yell at no one in particular.

"Mike listen to us we know what you are trying to say but also understand that he has remembered our secret beyond the boundaries before what makes you think he wont now?" That voice I know was Oliver and it made me think again why he was even in here, seeing as how Eve and Michael both hated him.

"I also know where both of you guys are coming from but honestly why can't we just lock him up in vamp prison or something he can't escape from that." That was definitely Eve's voice. "Now would you guys quit yelling I think she finally woke up? You awake CB?"

I sighed and sat up slowly so the room wouldn't spin. "What are you guys talking about anyway and what happened last night?"

"Last night?" Michael asked as he came to sit by my beside in a chair that had obviously been pulled there before I woke up. "You mean the night you were attacked after my gig? Claire that was almost a week ago."

"What? No it can't have been there is no way I was out for that long."

Oliver moved over the other side of the bed while Eve took a place behind Michael. "Claire child. He found you unconscious in the alleyway with Shane standing over you screaming. You have been that way for five days."

"Five days?" I was in shock I have never been able to sleep for more than a day even if I was sick, then again it wasn't really sleeping but how did Shane find me anyway he isn't supposed to be here. I was screaming questions in my mind but the only one that came out was, "You said 'he'. Who exactly is that?" I looked up at all the faces and watched as they all looked at each other hoping someone else would speak when the unidentified person walked out of the corner.

"'He' is me. I was the one who found you then beat that low life to a pulp." I stared in shock because 'he' was no other than Jason Rosser.

"Eve?" I looked at my friend with questions all in my face.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that my psycho brother would have saved your life right?"

"Hey I would have saved the fangs here if it meant getting to beat that D bag to a pulp. I hate him."

"We all know that Jason. Now I say we all leave so Mike and Claire can talk. He looks like he is about to ask that of us anyway." Eve said before practically shoving the two other boys out the door.

We stared at each other for a long time before either of us spoke and Michael only moved to sit on the bed beside me and stroke my hair with the hand that wasn't intertwined with mine.

"Why Michael?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you acting like this to me? Eve is your girl."

I saw him crack a smile as if I'd said something funny. "Now Eve is not my girl. She is like a sister to me."

"Oh."

"Honestly its you I have had eyes for since you walked in this house a year ago. I just couldn't voice it because you are jailbait. I don't want your dad killing me."

"My dad would understand besides I was jailbait with Shane."

"Yes but he had no right even touching you let alone to call you his girlfriend. He doesn't even know what love it."

"And you do Mike?"

"Well I'm willing to give it a try if it's for you." I saw him look down and knew he was blushing because that was the corniest line ever but it made my heart well up in joy.

"For me? I'm broken, I'm not sure if I can even be half of what you need."

"I don't care I just want you happy CB. I just want to show you I can love you like he couldn't. I want to prove to you not all guys are like Shane."

I looked up at him and smiled before kissing him gently. "Ok."

"Ok?" He asked.

"Ok." I leaned in and kissed him again before he pulled back.

"Do you not want to kiss me?"

"Yes but there is something else you need to know," He took a deep breath and I waited for him to speak again, "We couldn't move you while you were out so we had a doctor come here to check you over and…um…well…"

"Oh just say it Michael it cant be any worse that what has happened."

He gave me a skeptical look and nodded. "Claire… the doctor said you were pregnant."

At that my world came crashing down around me and I almost fell back off the bed if Michael hadn't caught me. I was wrong it could be so much worse.

**A/N:**

**So? Sorry about the cliffy but I thought it would be a nice touch to this story :). I hope you guys like it and R&R soon please. And forgive me again for not updating until now just let me know what you think :) **

**~ROZA~**


	6. Suprises

_**~Suprise~**_

**A/N:**

**I know you guys were really waiting for me to update so here it goes. The next chapter :) hope you guys enjoy.**

**MPOV**

I caught Claire before she could fall off the bed and laid her down in the middle as she looked at the ceiling, "Am I really pregnant?" She asked quietly, had I not been a vampire I wouldn't have heard her, and looked in my eyes.

"That's what the doctor said hun," I sighed and held her close, "Don't worry ok we will all get through this or support you in any decision you make."

"It's Shane's, but It is also mine," she pulled away and looked at him, "Would you hate me if I wanted to keep it."

"I would be proud of you if you wanted to keep it. It makes you brave but you have to think, how are you going to explain all this to your parents?"

"I don't know but I don't want to prove to dad how bad he was." I watched her lower her head into her hands.

"If there is anything I can do tell me ok?" I pulled her close and then smiled. "How about we go downstairs and make you something good to eat?"

"Ok that sounds nice I'm pretty hungry." I watched as she stood up but hunched over immediately and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Claire are you ok?" I pulled her hair back and rubbed her shoulders as she heaved.

After a few minutes she sat back and flushed the toilet before standing shakily and brushing her teeth. "You wanna go lay back down?"

"No I'm ok…I'm sorry you had to see that." She wiped her mouth and sat with her back to the wall with a hand on her stomach, "I cant believe he did this to me and then left. My dad is going to laugh in my face at how wrong I was." She put her head in her hands and then cried.

I pulled her close and let her let it out as we sat there. I wish there was some way I could help her and then it hit me as she was drying her tears.

"I want to be the father."

"What?" She looked up surprise in her red eyes.

"I want to be the father to you child if you will let me. I can take care of you both and I will take full responsibility of you guys. I love you Claire please. I want to prove it to you. I want to be the man you and this child turn to." I smiled at the idea of telling her parents it was our baby and watch him or her grow up in a house with us as its mom and dad. I could never really be the dad but I could be a hell of a lot better than Shane that I know.

**A/N:**

**Ok. Here you go read and review please I will do Claire's point next chapter if you all think I should :) need the feedback **


	7. Memories

**A/N:**

**Ok sorry guys I have just gotten the time to be able to sit down and take a break to write a chapter in all my stories. I know this one will be short and I do apologize in advance but I just wanted to update a little something for you all. Here we go.**

**CPOV**

Michael wanted to be the father of my child? Of the kid that will probably not resemble him at all. "Why? What do you want?"

"I want to prove to you that I love you and that you mean more to me than anything." He took my hands and placed his over them. "I want to be able to take care of you and this baby."

"But why me?"

"Why not you? Look at you Claire, you are amazing, beautiful, and funny. You wont let people push you down anymore. Don't let this."

"I want to raise this baby. I want to show everyone wrong."

"Ok."

"Michael I want you by my side. Will you become the father figure?"

"I will always be here."

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Alrighty here we go. Do you guys want to see the baby?" I looked up at Mike and smiled nodding to the nurse.

She squeezed the blue gel onto my stomach and placed the ultrasound wand on it as well moving it around a bit before stopping and pointing out the baby to us.

"He is so beautiful."

"We don't know the gender yet love." Michael laughed softly before kissing my head

"I just feel it." I say smiling before taking the pictures the nurse printed out for us. "Eve will love these." I took Mike's hand feeling the ring he gave me a few weeks ago. When we got in the car I looked down at it remembering the day he gave it to me.

_We were in the secret room, it was covered in rose petals and had candles everywhere. We had dinner up there and were laying there talking when he got up and kissed me gently. "I love you Claire. I will always love you and I will and do love this baby as well." He laid a hand on my growing stomach and kissed it gently before continuing. "I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" He opened a box and pulled out a small band that looked like vines and had dimonds encrusted in it. _

_I started crying as I saw the ring and nodded slowly. "Yes." _

That day he made me the happiest woman ever.

A/N:

R&R


	8. Crossfire

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys like this chapter :) and thank you to all my readers and reviewers I really do adore the response I get on this story. This chapter is rated T for a few sexual moments. It is in no way a lemon chapter but I should let you know. That's all for now on with the story.**

**MPOV**

Three months ago I became the father of Claire Danver's baby. A month ago I became her fiancée. Today I stand in our room looking at her getting ready for a night I wanted to be special for the both of us.

"What?" Claire looked over at me watching her.

"Nothing you are just so…Beautiful."

"I'm getting fat."

"No. Claire no." I moved behind her in the mirror, wraping my arms around her waist placing my hands on her stomach, as I pulled her into my bare chest. "This," I patted her stomach gently, "is our baby, it isn't just fat. Besides you are gorgeous no matter what."

"Are you sure?" She looked up at me skeptically.

"Positive now go get dressed while I shower we have to be ready for tonight."

"Ok."

I had turned the water on and had just stepped in when I heard the door open and the curtain draw back reviling my Claire in nothing but a towel. "Claire?"

"I have to tell you something Michael." I watched as she dropped the towel to the floor. "I want this to be your baby. I know there isn't a real way for it to be. But I want to feel like it is." I moved back as she came forward into the shower, "I want to know what it is like, without the pain and roughness of unwillingness. I want to know what it is like to have someone who loves you show it. Show me Michael." She stepped in front of me and pulled me into a kiss that made me lose my mind. For so long I had wanted this and now it was time. Time to show her what she meant and what it really felt like to be cared about. But a shower was not the place. I pulled away before turning off the water and picking her up. Eve was at work so I had no qualms about walking down the hall to our room where there was nothing to disturb us and I could show Claire what it was really like without pain, but with someone holding you and loving you.

It was long after our reservations had expired before we woke up to a tangle of sheets and body parts. "Wake up CB." I kissed her gently on the nose before standing and grabbing some clothes out of the dresser for us.

"Hey."

"We better get dressed Eve will be back soon and she doesn't need to find us like this or she will never stop joking about it." I handed her one of her favorite tops with a skirt before pulling on my jeans and an old band shirt.

"Good point." I laughed as she tried to hide herself from me while she changed when not a few hours ago she stood in front of me like it was nothing.

"Why don't I go make dinner while you get dressed." I left the room and went into the kitchen to start preparing some grilled chicken, something Claire had come to enjoy in the past few months, when I heard the door unlock. "I'm in here Eve."

A few seconds later I knew that it wasn't Eve who had come home just by the footfalls and smell, thank you vampire senses, it was someone who didn't belong here. "Get out." I growled as I turned to see him standing in the doorway holding Claire by the arm and a gun to her stomach.

"Come one pal I thought you would be happy to see me. I know my little Claire is aren't you?"

Claire whimpered. "Get your hands off of her!" I growled lunging toward him but stopped when I heard the gun click ready to be fired.

"I don't think so, if you move they both die."

"I doubt that." I jumped toward him the same moment a gun fired. I knew it was over when I saw the blood. Claire.

**A/N:**

**Please don't stop reading just trust me on this. I didn't want to leave it like this but, well yeah I kind of did, but anyway don't hate me keep reading. R&R you are in for great story if you do. **


	9. Lifeless

**A/N:**

**I know you guys have been waiting a while for this to see what happens so here you go! :) **

**CPOV**

There was no pain, just a lot of noise. The last thing I remember is hearing a loud gunshot and then blackness. I knew I was dead. How could I not be? Or thought I was dead until I saw the people surrounding me, then there was pain. I tried to speak but couldn't bring myself to form words.

"Shh..Its ok CB we are here its ok. You're ok." I knew it was Eve and looked to see her sitting by my bed looking half dead and rumpled. "I can't believe you made it. You are so tough."

I sighed in agreement, still not forming words. Looking around I saw the room was filled with people, vamps and humans alike. My parents were by the window looking distraught and tired. Across the room Myrnin and Oliver, surprisingly, were bent over a table looking at what appeared to be vials and beakers, uh oh. There was Richard standing behind Eve and Michael was in the farthest corner of the room with his head in his hands. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was a mess and he seemed to be oblivious to everyone.

"Mike…" I tried to say but had to cough in order to even whisper his name.

He looked up, relief flooding his features before getting up and practically running over to me. "Oh god Claire…don't you ever scare me like that again. Ever I won't be able to handle it at all." He sighed and kissed me gently and held me. "I am so glad you made it through we were so worried."

"How long was I out? and what happened." I whispered

"Shane. He was too aggressive." It was Richard who spoke. "I fired at him the second Michael leapt at him I didn't expect him to shoot you though. I didn't mean to shoot him where I did either just disarm him…" He trailed off and sighed unhappily.

"He deserved what happened." Eve said putting her arms around Richard.

"What about the baby?"

"I'm sorry Claire…that was the only thing he took from us before we got him." Michael choked on his words as he said them and gripped my hand. "He took our baby he deserved what he got."

"Michael does this mean-"

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to tell you this Claire, " Myrnin handed me a small vial of a pinkish liquid,** "**You need to take one of these a day. Right now it will be the only thing keeping you alive right now."

"Oh." I looked at the small vial and took a sip before coughing as it burned its way down my throat.

"We are working out the kinks but you must take it every morning in order to keep living this life."

I nodded and finished it trying not to cough again. "Thank you." I croaked.

I watched as everyone left one by one over the hours. Eve and Richard went downstairs to fix some coffee and something to eat for us all.

"Is Shane dead Mike?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

**A/N:**

**So what do you think? R&R!**


	10. Lovely

**A/N:**

**So I am thinking this is a good place to stop the story…but if you want me to continue or make a sequel you need to review and give me your opinions. That is what decideds the final factor.**

MPOV

The next few weeks for the Glass house were quiet and routine. Claire was the worst off I think though, she had dealt with so much and she was still trying to put on a brave face while still going to classes and work. Yes Claire definitely was not ok, by any means of the word.

"Claire," I took her hand one morning before breakfast, "take today off. Come with me."

"I can't Mike I have to go." She took out her vial and downed it wincing slightly but moving on.

I hated this. I hated seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything about it, "let me take away the pain today. I want to make it all better," I held her hand out showing a bare finger, "Claire...where is your ring?"

"I figured since the baby is gone you wouldn't want to marry me anymore." She tried to pull away but I held onto her and pulled her upstairs to her room, I couldn't call it ours anymore since she wouldn't let me in at night and that hurt, sitting her down on the bed before finding the ring, "what are you doing Michael?"

"Hush." I sighed and took her hand once again before kneeling before her. "Do you honestly believe what you just said to me? Because I don't. Not one word of it. I love you CB you know I do I don't see why you suddenly forgot it. The past few weeks wont change anything if it did it only made how I feel stronger. Do you remember the promos I made when I gave this to you? It meant I'd never leave and I swear to you I won't. Not ever. Now please Claire. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife and by my side forever and alway? I swear with or without a baby. even without Del I still love you and wanna be with you." I watched her wince at the name we were going to use and barley caught her as she threw herself into my arms and sobbed.

I don't know how long I held her but after a while she finally stopped sobbing so hard and I was able to hold her away to see her face. I wiped away her stray tears and smiled. "You really are the most beautiful thing ever Claire Dangers."

"Oh please." She said and for once in so long she laughed and it made my day even brighter. She didn't expect me to pick her up and spin her around making her giggle even more and me place kisses anywhere I could before falling over due to dizziness, apparently even vamps can get dizzy, and laughed along with her. "So what do you say? Marry me baby?"

"I think I'd be a moron to say no." She said, grabbing the ring and putting back in its rightful place smiling.

"Yes you would." We looks up from out place on the floor to see Eve in the hallway smiling. "Great to see us all back to normal...well sort of."

"It is isn't it." I kissed Claire again smiling the most I had in forever. "I love you."

"I love you to Mikey...always."

**A/N:**

**Ok guys as you know this might be the last chapter…just review and I will decided if a sequel is best. I love you guys and your reviews they make my day and I thank you all for being such dedicated readers and I will keep writing stories no matter what. :) R&R please .**

**~Roza~**


End file.
